


【坤农丞信】Amortentia

by Supernongnong_young



Category: alln
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农丞信】Amortentia

HP paro，狮院坤农，蛇院丞信  
人设延续《Everthing about magic》（没看过的戳下划线）  
圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC  
犒劳年底忙成狗的山吹吹的小甜饼请签收，也是双旦贺文啦

迷情剂（Amortentia）：世界上最有效的爱情魔药。迷情剂并不能带来真正的爱情，而只是使服药者对某人产生极强的依恋。  
——来自百度百科

陈立农走进格兰芬多公共休息室时，那个一般独属于他和蔡徐坤的2号壁炉旁的位置依然没有另一个主人的身影。  
他把自己的魔药书摊开却一个字都看不进去，这都第几天了，明明就在一个学校，跟谈异地恋似的…自从知道了下下个月霍格沃茨要办交流舞会接待来自其他国家魔法学校的代表后，以陈立信和蔡徐坤为首的级长们为这个忙得焦头烂额。  
不知道是不是真的念念不忘必有回响，让陈立农无意识地撅着嘴想着自己一个快两个礼拜没有什么时间和蔡徐坤独处时，他的男朋友就抱着一摞羊皮纸文件在回办公室的路上路过这里来看他了。  
“坤坤！”陈立农开心地站起来，却在看到蔡徐坤面色不善时被吓了一跳，下意识地想把面前的书合上，却被蔡徐坤用手按住了书页。  
“别藏了，王子异教授已经告诉我了。”蔡徐坤抽出魔杖念了一声“试卷飞来”，被陈立农夹在书里的魔药课堂小测就出现在蔡徐坤手上，陈立农看着上面那个红墨水批的“F”呜咽了一下。  
完蛋Ne。  
“为什么又不复习？”蔡徐坤本身五官就精致凌厉，挑眉的时候有种不怒自威的气场。  
“我…”陈立农正想先承认错误，蔡徐坤又略不耐烦地点了点桌子，“没听课为什么下来不自己去补？”  
这种严厉的质问一下子激起了陈立农不爽的情绪，那么久没跟自己说几句话，好不容易见面居然还因为这个训自己…而且还是在公共休息室里，虽然别人可能听不清但看着情形大概也能猜到发生了什么，真的是一点面子都不给自己留…  
“是你答应了要给我讲仄一章的啊结果你上礼拜放我鸽子了。”陈立农不开心地把球踢回给蔡徐坤指责恋人的失约。  
“自己的功课都完成不好还来怪我？我有没有提前跟你说我最近很忙让你自己自觉一点？”蔡徐坤却根本没听出小男友语气里的落寞和委屈，只觉得自己这段时间都忙成这样了陈立农还一点不给自己省心，语气也不自觉加重了。  
见对方低着头没说话，蔡徐坤只能揉了揉自己眉心，“我和你哥最近都忙，等会儿让丞丞来给你讲下卷子，如果你下次还考这样，我会把你藏起来的巧克力蛙、南瓜馅饼和锅形蛋糕全部没收。”  
陈立农不可置信地抬眼看了看蔡徐坤，后者却丝毫不让步，“还有魁地奇也禁赛，你自己看着办。”  
在蔡徐坤又匆匆离开后，陈立农负气地做回椅子上，气得脸颊都鼓鼓的——仄个烂人！他还不如不来！  
所以当范丞丞认命地溜进图书馆找陈立农时，这个与自己媳妇眉眼有八分相像的少年还满脸写着不开心。  
“嗨，我都八百年没来过图书馆了，要不是复方汤剂*太难喝，我都想溜进格兰芬多休息室找你了。”范丞丞大大咧咧地在陈立农旁边坐下，试图活跃气氛，“我第一次教人，你别太荣幸。”  
“…那是因为之前也没人想请教你吧。”陈立农闷闷地吐槽，却意外地毒舌一击致命。  
“怎么说话呢你这小孩，二年级的功课我还是能搞定的好吗。”范丞丞跟陈立农插科打诨了一会儿，终于进入了正题…个屁。  
陈立农在范丞丞题还没读完的时候抛了个问题打开了对方的话匣子，“诶丞丞你和我哥哥怎么在一起的？”  
“叫哥。”范丞丞挑眉。  
“丞丞哥。”陈立农现在也没心情再挑刺，满脑子都是蔡徐坤那个大猪蹄子，陈立信和蔡徐坤从某种意义上来说还是有很多相似点，都是冷静强大的存在，说不定自己从哥夫这里能听到什么建议。  
范丞丞嘚瑟地抖了好半天，然后开始娓娓道来，陈立农没想到这个爱情故事里还有“迷情剂”的姓名。

“你当初…给我哥哥下过药？”陈立农刚说完就被范丞丞捂住了嘴生怕别人听见，天啊他还以为范丞丞就是个傻白甜大鹅呢，真是知人知面不知心。  
范丞丞看着那双藏不住情绪的下垂眼眨巴眨巴的样子就知道对方想歪了，把手放开后无奈地解释道，“不是你想的那种！我就…那个迷情剂发挥的不是迷情剂的作用，是催化剂的作用…你懂我意思吧？”  
陈立农摇摇头。  
范丞丞飞速回了趟宿舍拿东西，在陈立农面前晃了晃那瓶他当时重金从市场上买来的迷情剂，那漂亮的液体还闪烁着珍珠的光泽，“就是说那个时候我和信信本来就已经两厢情愿了只是谁都没表白，我当时就鬼迷心窍地…”  
那个时候范丞丞一直想和陈立信表白，可是陈立信高冷又有点傲娇，范丞丞只有胆子一直缠着他，却没胆子真的去戳破窗户纸，所以在听说有迷情剂这种最有效的爱情魔药时就动了心…他真没什么坏心思，就是太想看一看陈立信为自己情迷意乱的样子了，反正对他来说能用钱解决的问题都不是问题，就悄悄加了几滴到给陈立农送的咖啡里。  
不过也得亏范丞丞每天送咖啡陪吃饭还送他回宿舍执意送到门口这样的二十四孝好男友行为，陈立信不疑有他地就喝掉了，还因为范丞丞死死黏在自己嘴唇上的奇怪目光而下意识地咬了咬唇，“怎么了吗？”  
没怎么…范丞丞看着总是无意识地做出这种诱惑人的动作的陈立信简直好看死了，漂亮的嘴唇充血回弹的画面他都可以在脑中无限回放，仿佛喝了神魂颠倒水的是自己一样。  
接下来的几天对范丞丞来说既是地狱又是天堂，因为迷情剂发作后陈立信对他展现出了前所未有的依恋，虽然药效因人而异陈立信不至于热情似火，但光是在接受范丞丞的好意时从面无表情只有耳朵微微发红变成眉眼里带着温柔的笑说“谢谢丞丞”已经足够杀死痴汉鹅一万遍了。  
一边是被媳妇不曾展现的温柔魅力杀死，一边又是为自己这不入流的做法带来的愧疚杀死。  
当时蔡徐坤看不下去了说他是自欺欺人，范丞丞难过了一整晚越想越觉得自己没脸见陈立信了，第二天破天荒地早上没有等他一起去吃早餐，在礼堂看到陈立信向自己投来疑惑的目光时做贼心虚地低下头狂塞面包装没看到。  
范丞丞当时无比后悔自己就这么毁了陈立信对自己的信任和好感一直躲着他，结果有一天居然是被陈立信堵在了深夜的宿舍楼门口。  
“…我哥是不是骂你了？”陈立农小心翼翼地问。  
“…没，但他说第一句话我就崩了。”范丞丞回忆到那一段忍不住揉了揉眼睛。  
范丞丞想了很多情况，比如陈立信那么聪明肯定发现了他前几天的不对劲是因为什么，肯定要来责问自己了，甚至还要揍自己，但最可怕的是要和自己绝交了，范丞丞当时眼眶就红了，却没想到陈立信第一次在没有服药的情况下对自己示弱了。  
那个时候是冬天，等了他挺久为了堵他的陈立信被冻得鼻尖和耳尖都有旖旎的红色，那个一向强硬高冷的少年嗓子有点哑，他看着范丞丞，深吸了一口气尽量让自己的语气显得平静一些，“你是不是不喜欢我了？”  
范丞丞当时惊讶的表情和现在听到这一部分的陈立农是一模一样的。  
“…你…你不怪我？”范丞丞脑子一片空白，既然陈立信已经知道了自己对他用了迷情剂，为什么…居然是这个反应…  
“我…你之前一直缠着我我不太知道该怎么回应，所以我能借着药效表达一点我平时不好意思表达的也…挺好的…”陈立信说着说着有点脸红，虽然Man帅有型，实际上他超级容易害羞，下半张小脸埋进了银绿相间的围巾，下一秒就被范丞丞紧紧地抱在怀里。  
“喜欢！超级喜欢！”范丞丞当时就哭了，而且用陈立信的话来说“你那个时候哭得可丑了，我都差点不想给你亲”，但在媳妇的弟弟面前范丞丞明显省略了这段，维持着表面的帅气和陈立农讲了他是怎么道歉怎么告白然后把双向暗恋变成恋爱的。  
“哇…”陈立农忍不住海豹鼓掌，不过三秒之后又皱着眉收了手，自己明明是不开心了来找范丞丞问经验的，莫名其妙还被塞了一嘴的狗粮的怎么回事？  
范丞丞还沉浸在自己幸福的回忆里一脸傻笑，陈立农咳了两声不好意思地让他回神，“丞丞…所以你那个迷情剂也没用完，能给我一点吗？”  
心情大好的范丞丞满口答应，然而给了陈立农一小瓶后才突然想起来不对啊这小子不是有男友了吗，“诶诶诶你个小兔崽子你等等，你拿去干啥？”  
要是让蔡徐坤知道自己来给陈立农辅导魔药功课时一直在唠嗑已经很恐怖了，要是知道陈立农拿着自己给的违禁药品去给他戴了绿帽子…范丞丞觉得蔡徐坤能把自己头拧下来当鬼飞球*踢。  
“秘密。”陈立农狡黠一笑，亮晶晶的眸子眯成一条缝，“不过如果丞丞哥没有帮我保密的话，我就把你辅导了半小时没讲完一道题的事告诉哥哥。”  
“嘿你！”范丞丞气结，还没来得及教训他，陈立农已经撒开长腿跑开了，抛下一句甜甜的“谢谢”在空气里回荡。  
范丞丞气得头大，得罪坤哥还是得罪老婆，这是个问题。  
算了算了宁可得罪坤哥不能得罪老婆，老婆才是掌握自己的幸福的人…反正，要怪就只能怪坤哥你把自己家那个宠得无法无天了，看着天真小兔子，其实蔫坏小狐狸，对吧？  
范丞丞自我说服道，瞬间不郁闷了，开心地要去买宵夜等会儿找陈立信一起吃。

陈立农摇了摇瓶子里的迷情剂，打开瓶塞还能看到呈螺旋形上升的蒸汽，他听说过这个魔药的气味是因人而异的，所以他现在闻到的是草莓牛奶的味道。  
“梅林在上，是坤坤之前太过分了我要让他尝尝被主宰的滋味绝对绝对没有什么其他坏心思。”陈立农双手合十默默念完一串祷告，然后小心翼翼地把迷情剂加进了蔡徐坤的杯子里，趁蔡徐坤不注意地放回他床头，他知道蔡徐坤每晚口渴时会直接拿起杯子喝水。  
蔡徐坤这两个礼拜都深夜才回宿舍给了他充足的作案时间，陈立农搞定后就欢天喜地地蒙在被子里装睡，凌晨迷迷糊糊中陈立农感觉有人捏了捏他的脸颊但没有给晚安吻，但第二天醒来时他发现蔡徐坤的杯子空了终于心里一块石头落地。  
哈哈，接下来就是蔡徐坤被自己迷得神魂颠倒唯命是从的日子。  
陈立农看了看旁边空的床铺扬起一个得逞的笑容，坐起身来正要去洗漱，脚还没沾地突然宿舍门就开了。  
“坤坤？”陈立农惊讶地看着不知道什么时候起的男友，“你不该去办公室了吗？”  
“帮你买早餐比较重要。”蔡徐坤提着陈立农最爱的枫糖松饼进了房间，魔杖一挥让碟子摆上桌子，牛奶自动倒入杯子。  
陈立农还没来得及表示感谢，蔡徐坤转过身来皱着眉头看了一眼陈立农在空气里晃荡的赤脚，居然蹲下身帮他把毛茸茸的拖鞋穿上了。  
“不用…！”陈立农受宠若惊地红了脸，想推开蔡徐坤却被人捏住了纤细的脚踝，怕踢到蔡徐坤所以只能乖乖坐着的陈立农看着那个别人心目中高高在上的男神级长此时就单膝跪在毯子上帮自己穿拖鞋，心跳都要不正常了。  
就算知道这是世界上最强力的爱情魔药，但这效果也太惊人了吧。  
“快去刷牙宝宝。”蔡徐坤看着发愣的陈立农半天没动，亲了一口他红扑扑的脸颊，“不然你等会儿上课该迟到了。”  
陈立农开心得差点把牙膏泡泡都吞下去，“宝宝”这个虽然幼稚但很甜蜜的称呼他只在刚交往时听过，现在只觉得自己又初恋了。  
中午的时候蔡徐坤看了一眼时间搁下了羽毛笔，“那个布置计划我们晚点再讨论好吗，我要去找农农吃饭。”  
其他级长们面面相觑，别人连理由都这么正大光明说了，好像那么久都不让情侣一起吃饭不太好，陈立信难得愉悦地代表大家表了态。  
可是在餐厅里看到陈立农把烤鸡配的胡萝卜全部拨到蔡徐坤盘子里蔡徐坤眉头都没皱一下的时候，陈立农总觉得哪里不对劲。  
“农农你不可以挑食。”蔡徐坤无奈又宠溺地看着恋人。  
“不喜欢ci嘛。”陈立农当然是吃准了服了迷情剂的蔡徐坤不会像平时一样强硬地逼自己吃胡萝卜，眨着眼睛笑看蔡徐坤还是帮自己吃掉了那些讨厌的蔬菜。  
“那我帮你吃一块你等会儿亲我一下。”蔡徐坤凑过去要奖励，手上还细心地帮陈立农剥开了夏威夷果的壳，  
“不要啦！”陈立农脸红红地推开一反平常温柔但高冷的性格的蔡徐坤，天啊他哥是怎么每天应付黏人丞哥的啊，蔡徐坤就这样一会儿自己就要害羞到死了诶。  
目睹这一幕的陈立信感觉自己仿佛认识了一个假的蔡徐坤，“…蔡徐坤不会做了什么对不起农农的事吧？”他总觉得蔡徐坤这么贴心到百依百顺有点问题。  
“怎么会，可能坤哥良心发现了吧。”知晓内情的范丞丞连忙转移他的注意力，一脸委屈不爽地叉起一块苹果派喂到陈立信嘴边，“媳妇你不准这样一直盯着其他男人看！”  
“诶你有病哦Suo了不要仄样叫我…我自己有手…放开啦很多人看诶！”

“今天…可不可以让我当攻啊。”陈立农抱着被子把自己盘算了许久的请求用尽量不磕磕巴巴的语气说出来。  
如果是平时陈立农早就直接被蔡徐坤吻得七荤八素根本来不及提什么要求就已经迷糊中被压倒了，但这个周五他一定要抓住机会展示自己Man帅有型的一面——过了这村可没这店了，先吃到再说。  
闻言正在解衣服扣子的蔡徐坤顿了顿，抬头时眸子里居然有种受伤的情绪，“是我让农农不舒服了吗？”  
“啊？”陈立农懵了一下连忙摇头，“不似啦！就是觉得我也可以试试这样…我也是帅气的男生嘛！“  
蔡徐坤看了一眼光是提出要反攻就已经皮肤羞得泛起一层粉色的小兔子，心虚时无意识舔嘴唇的动作和刚刚接吻时被扯开的领口里好看的锁骨上还有自己刚留下的吻痕，真不知道该怎么回应这个人自以为的“帅气”…因为明明“色气”更适合他。  
不过迷情剂虽然能使人神魂颠倒产生依恋但并不是完全地让人言听计从，尤其是狮子王的皇冠才不会那么轻易地放弃…蔡徐坤又凑过去亲陈立农，吻着吻着小恋人的腰身一软就倒回了柔软的床上，长长的睫毛扑闪着刮得蔡徐坤的脸痒痒的，长腿也下意识地蜷起来像猫咪一样等待着更多的爱抚。  
“唔…好不好嘛！”察觉到自己又要被夺走主动权的陈立农用自己最后的清醒和蔡徐坤争取着，生怕自己又沦陷在男人的吻技里。  
“可是农农…我怕疼…灰尘过敏说不定黏膜还容易感染…”蔡徐坤垂着眼帘说道，语气居然有几分哭唧唧的示弱感。  
陈立农万万没想到蔡徐坤还有这样的一面，平常都是蔡徐坤直接亲上来手开始动作自己的身体就被轻易点火，这种软巴巴向自己求欢的蔡徐坤简直让他招架不住啊！  
“交给我好不好，我一定会让宝宝很舒服的。”蔡徐坤见陈立农心软了便得寸进尺，语气上虽然还在撒娇，舌头却已经舔上陈立农敏感的耳廓带走了小朋友思考的能力。  
感觉自己的那部分大男子主义心里莫名得到满足的陈立农最终还是点头让步了，一副“好啦好啦看我多好”的小表情简直可爱得要命，蔡徐坤笑着扯掉陈立农的睡裤。  
然而陈立农没想到迷情剂居然在这种事上也有催/情的作用，那天晚上他真的是被异常勇猛的蔡徐坤折磨到嗓子都哑了还没被放过。  
“不要了…唔嗯…！”最后陈立农腿被蔡徐坤扛在肩上进入，真的觉得仿佛会被捅到喉咙一般，整个人像在海浪里颠簸的船只一样一点力气都使不上，记忆的最后是他被抱去洗澡时落在额头上的晚安吻。  
第二天周六陈立农毫无疑问地在床上躺了一天，可是看着蔡徐坤愧疚地伺候他忙前忙后的样子又觉得不好意思——这是他真的自作孽不可活。  
看着蔡徐坤把蘑菇浓汤放在唇边帮他吹凉的时候，陈立农居然有点想哭，他理解了范丞丞当时的愧疚了…以蔡徐坤的性格，如果过几天知道了自己被下药指使地团团转的话，肯定会非常非常生气吧。  
我怎么那么不懂事啊…明明蔡徐坤已经很忙了自己还要意气用事地想这么幼稚地“报复”那个人那天凶自己…  
陈立农越想越觉得自己过分，以至于在蔡徐坤把浓汤喂进自己嘴巴里时，居然没忍住眼泪啪嗒一声就落到了被子上。  
蔡徐坤和陈立农同时被吓到，陈立农赶紧用手胡乱地擦掉睫毛上挂的泪珠，“呜坤坤…你…不要对我那么好…嗝…对不起…”  
蔡徐坤赶紧把人圈在怀里哄他不哭，“怎么了宝宝？为什么突然哭了？我不宠你宠谁啊？”  
蔡徐坤此时越是温柔，陈立农心里越是难受…如果蔡徐坤没有服药的话就不会这样对自己，可是他宁愿要那个最真实的蔡徐坤也不想自欺欺人了。  
陈立农交代了自己给蔡徐坤下了差不多三天剂量的迷情剂的事，“…所以你这几天才会…真的对不起…”，他道完歉时还一直垂着头不敢看蔡徐坤，手指紧张地绞在一起，感觉一把悬在自己脖子上的刀马上就要落下来了。  
不知道看在自己坦白从宽的份上蔡徐坤会不会不那么生气一点…  
蔡徐坤听完并没有松开怀抱，反而把手臂收拢了一点，在陈立农耳边轻轻叹了口气，“其实…我并没有服用迷情剂，小笨蛋。”

事情的真相是范丞丞出于求生欲还是在给了陈立农药剂的当天晚上就把这个消息告诉了蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤当时以为陈立农要去给谁下迷情剂，气得一向冷静自持的他生生掰断了一根上好的羽毛笔。  
可是在真的回宿舍看到陈立农恬静的睡颜时他又下不去手把人弄醒质问，生气得没有给晚安吻，只是捏了捏人的脸颊——我不就凶了一下你，你就不喜欢我了吗小坏蛋。  
然而当他派去跟踪嫌疑目标黄明昊的金棕色猫头鹰ikun飞回主人臂膀上表示没有看到陈立农去给那人下药时，蔡徐坤疑惑地思索了一会儿，看到自己床头柜上的水杯时多长了个心眼，他用了原形立显咒观察了一下水的蒸汽变化，为了证实自己的猜测又找出了自己很久前制作的魔药试纸——然后惊讶地发现陈立农居然是下了迷情剂给自己。  
蔡徐坤的心登时就软得一塌糊涂。  
是自己这段时间以来不体贴不温柔吓到那个本来就没有安全感的小孩了吧，甚至都让他觉得自己不够喜欢他了。  
于是为了弥补自己作为一个失职的男友犯下的错误，接下来的三天都是蔡徐坤在演戏，将计就计把自己平常舍不得直接表达的宠爱和浪漫全部掏出来给陈立农看。  
“所以…所以你根本就…”陈立农听得目瞪口呆，想起来这几天自己趾高气昂被宠着的种种，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
“嗯，是我这段时间冷落和凶着宝宝了，对不起。”蔡徐坤把装鸵鸟的陈立农扒出来抱回怀里逼他正视自己。  
“那如果我不说…你会一直演下去吗…”陈立农脸红得都可以滴血了。  
“那不是演，是我真的觉得我该那样做。”蔡徐坤强势惯了，即使在恋爱里也颇为沙文主义，之前觉得陈立农软萌可爱懂事就行，真的经过这几天他才发现明明自己对陈立农更温柔一分，陈立农就可以更甜一分。  
而且他也算准了陈立农肯定会主动坦白的，他的农农多么懂事，即使自己提出“你比工作重要”也还是推他先去忙公务，即使自己想为他代劳很多事情也被陈立农摆摆手拒绝“不用麻烦坤坤”，更何况陈立农也知道自己督促学习是为他好所以自己后来考试都是Outsanding可以领奖学金…他的小王子是该被宠着，但那颗善良剔透的心是不会染上公主病的。  
陈立农这下彻底说不出话了，他真是太太太太喜欢蔡徐坤了。  
蔡徐坤轻笑了一声拉起他的手落下轻吻在他的指关节上，“但是挑食、不好好听课和反攻这些我不会纵容你的，死心吧。”

不需要什么迷情剂，你的存在本身就足够让我神魂颠倒。

END

*复方汤剂：一种魔药，配方说明在《强力药剂》一书中（霍格沃茨禁书区），用于人的变形  
*鬼飞球：魁地奇的一种比赛用球


End file.
